


Reading to the music of rain

by DameSeshat



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Rm, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Thoughtful Namjoon, a small scribble you could say, contemplating namjoon, hope you guys enjoy, kpop, listen this is a simple story I wanted to note down and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSeshat/pseuds/DameSeshat
Summary: It is a rainy day in Seoul and Namjoon sits down to read.





	Reading to the music of rain

There is a certain kind of beauty about rainy weekends - streets slick with rain, reflecting the world around it just like the puddles dotted around the pedestrian walkways or roadsides. From the trees drip water down like miniature waterfalls and people rush under the protection of umbrellas to the security of their homes. Windows painted with splatters of rain drops and early in the day the lights come to give a warm yellow glow to your ongoing days activities, as a certain kind of sleepiness grips the minds of humans. So it is that mortals seem less keen to be outside where the cold winds of the rain chill their bones and heavy drops of rain soak their clothes, instead choosing to stay inside hidden under warm layers of clothing.

This was the case on this greyly clouded Sunday afternoon where the living room lights fought off the depressive dark grey of the outside, protecting the inhabitant standing by the large full length window with a very low windowsill. Namjoon, a book neatly tucked away under his arm, held a large cup of jasmine tea with two tablespoons of honey in it and gazed onto the streets, void of people. On the bridge of his long nose balanced round spectacles, with a rim that was slender and rather delicate put in contrast with large piece of eyewear. Seemingly disappearing on the males calm contemplative face, they were only lazily adjusted by a slender long index finger. It wasn’t that they now sat higher on the nose, yet a gesture made out of habit and while lost in thought. Steam from the cup seemed to slowly and lazily push itself up from the cup as it is set onto the window, where he himself takes a seat - much to his delight he had been smart enough to ask for it to be wide enough to make into a comfortable seating area. When you grow up with six other males it is nearly hardwired into you to make sure there is enough room and space for them, even as simple as using window sills as seating. Truth of the matter was he had at first said that as a reasoning behind this, but later realized there was a comfort in sitting by the window and looking down - there was a disconnect he needed from the busy world and himself. Simply sitting here was enough to put a distance between every single bit of noise, demand and expectation beyond the glass barrier and welcomed with open arms by a public figure such as him.

Outside he was RM, leader of a highly successful boy group and talented musician, and here he was Namjoon, someone who loves to enjoy a quiet time in with a book about a talented artist, right now it being Kim Whanki. This way of muting the world gave peace to his mind that usually wasn’t allowed and the mere second it settled, he seemed to blossom mentally. It was a time to recharge batteries, reconnect to the more creative side and remember why he was even doing any of it. Even if musically he could express himself, other limits set by his profession made it hard to always have a clear head and clear goal - today for him was to reconnect back to the basis, remember why he did what he did. Maybe even find new inspiration off which to work on days he was too tired to remember why he should push himself.

The seating was rather comfortable as a large lengthy slightly arched pillow set up the who construction and was ideal to lean against while sitting. It was also big enough to hide Namjoons lengthy body away from the cold surface of glass, which especially now emitted a cold aura. Not to stand alone there was naturally the wall, but also several smaller pillows set up to support and build comfort, hugging the lanky body and aided once more by a rather large soft blanket that slithered around the males body. A cocoon of warmth gripped every inch of his body, which itself had been already been embraced by the softness of clearly too big sweats and a hoodie - only barely giving the illusion of morphing his frame into a smaller one. The idea was to have a private spot to simply read, surrounded by softness and help further in putting everything around him on silent mode.

It took time to settle comfortably, find a permanent spot for his tea cup and a position in which he could read for hours. The search for the position of lazy embracing comfort and nothing that would leave his limbs to fall asleep was one that took effort and considerable amounts of time, yet once found spelled out Nirvana. Ones body seemed to easily recognize that one right position as if it was a hug one longed for by someone you loved or the way the sun cold warm ones bones. It immediately helped to relax and find ease of mind, making Namjoon nearly let out a happy groan and neglect starting to read for a moment longer simply to enjoy the feeling. It was about how much his knees were bent, head tilted and body curled up just right to settle into reading, digesting the complexities of a man, who managed to combine the lyricism of Korea with Western modernity creating a distinct abstract art. Silence washed over the whole space as the only music one could note was the repeated drumming of raindrops against the cold fluid glass. Repetitive and yet calming, it was enough sound to fill the space surrounding the tall male and not creep any further. It didn’t disturb the general silence of the apartment, which besides the living room lights was ceremoniously doused in long shadows or simple darkness, followed by a blanketing silence.

Another world seem to slowly stretch itself out upon the surrounding of the lanky soft spoken and deeply thoughtful male with every page coming to an end, giving details about a man from an island of Anjwamyeon. His mind wandered and pondered over how a man, who studied in Tokyo and lived his life under Japanese occupation could become a pioneer of abstract art in Korea. The drive in ones soul to take what he had and push forward, combing his own motherlands ways of expression with what Western modern movements had to offer to the frantically moving art scene. Coming upon a quote by the painter: “There's beauty in my art, and this beauty comes from having lived in the Korean countryside.” - Namjoon raised his head and gazed down onto the streets, which themselves were illuminated by the orange gold streetlights. Light bounced off the still wet streets and puddles, flooding the area with seemingly even more light than there was as dark heavy clouds still dominated the skies of Seoul. Instead of being oddly charmed by the scenary, the males mind was instead occupied by those words as indeed the countryside of Korea had a sense of beauty so tied into the love one had for their own country. 

In a way Namjoon wished he could take a drive down the winding roads of said landscape, avoiding big roads and simply taking in what nature had gifted Korea. Inspiration lay buried in those high mountain tops and beautiful thick forests, simple streams and wide lakes - poets and artists alike had spent decades capturing it, his own soul now whispering wishes to do the same. His eyes unfocused on the scenary of high towering skyscrapers and smaller older buildings scatters between them, instead in his mind he was on said travel and wished he was an eagle high up in the clouds. Able to take off without a single soul pestering him with existential questions and instead having beauty of nature guide him through the world. A weighed sigh passed those full pair of pinkish blushed lips, settling those wishes with the promise of his souls one day able to soar to those heights. It seemed such a simple wish to see the beauty of nature, yet reality and responsibilities clouded ones mind from enjoying the simplicity of a sunrise or how the rain would later decorate grass like million small diamonds had fallen open them, beautiful and undisturbed. How the air was different and cleaner once outside the smog infested cities, leaving your lungs to greedily want to be filled to the brim with this new fresh oxygen.

The further his own heart, thoughts and soul dragged his focused mind from the reading, the less did Namjoon manage to absorb the information of the book and instead stare into the distance. Forgotten was the rain that still decorated the streets of Seoul and his window, the book laying forgotten in his lap and the silence suddenly rather loud, deafening. A switch in mood was enough to feel burdened by the information hidden away in the pages of his book, because of his thoughts desired to occupy his whole attention leaving little for anything else. It was hard to truly pinpoint why suddenly one sentence triggered such a need to freely and without restriction go explore the nature of a country he called his motherland. Just as another weighed deep sigh was trying to escape his body, the males phone in his hoodie pocket started to vibrate as if its life depended on it. Quickly said sigh turned into a groan as now reality fully settled around the lanky males surroundings, shattering the new world his book had so skillfully created. It was a loud crash landing that ripped away the soothing idea of being disconnected from the outside and reminding him painfully loudly that in the end it would take more to be undisturbed, unbothered.

Untangling himself from the warm fluffy poison green blanket the lanky male left his nest of reading, answering the call with his usual low tone of voice that had managed to catch the tune of fatigue. Stretching himself as he gave half hearted barely formulated answers to the caller, Namjoon left behind his book still open on the page where he stopped taking in information and now lay discarded among pillows. The previously serene setting of peace and knowledge had to give way to more and more lights being turned on, erasing away that beautiful dream land and replacing it with harsh reality. Work called, bringing along the longtime companion of responsibilities and demands of life which now requested his full attention, undivided energy and finally being RM again.

Looking back to his small soft nest, now seeming so far away, Namjoon slowly walked back and closed his book to not leave it there naked and unloved. Picked up his tea and lazily managed to gather the blanket up enough not to make it seem too messy - silently promising to return soon to their warm embrace and spend a lot more time with them. When? He didn’t know, but the promise was still made and Namjoon held himself to not keep it up as an empty one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the small short story.   
Please leave a comment or kudos or both! I love feedback.  
If interested please check out Kim Whanki and his work! :)


End file.
